White Horse
by alicewonder26
Summary: She finds him in the most compromising position possible. But will she find her fairy tale ending?


An: Another sad one-shot, written as I listened to an old Taylor Swift song. I don't own the song or HP. Hope you like it.

Tears blurred my vision as I watched them. He'd been so sincere with his love, and I'd foolishly believed him. Watching him take a strand of her curls in his fingers, I stood helplessly in the shadows and watched Harry kiss Hermione. She melted against him, and the door to his office slammed shut with a loud clang. I walked back to my office, slamming into someone on the way. I glanced up to say I was sorry and was met with gray eyes. Draco Malfoy.

He ushered me into his office and didn't say a word for a long moment. I turned, pressing my face into his shoulder and crying. Draco held me, rubbing my back in soothing motions. He let me cry myself out as I sat with a glass of something strong in my hands. Harry and I had been dating for months. Almost a year. I was suspicious of his relationship with Hermione from the start, but he'd convinced me they were just friends. Now, seeing them kissing in his office was all the proof I needed.

I sat, motionless. I wasn't sure what to do first. Should I confront him? Should I do it now? I asked Draco those questions, but all he said was to follow my gut. Giving him a soft smile and thanking him for helping me compose myself, I left. I took the rest of the day off, removing my memories and making plans much different from the ones I was making this morning. Tomorrow was supposed to be my and Harry's one year anniversary. We were going to take time off and relax in the sunshine, but I knew I had to confront him, to find out why he played me. The Slytherin in me wasn't going to accept anything less.

I waited for Harry at my flat that night, and when he showed, I noticed things about him I hadn't before. Like I could smell the faint scent of Hermione's perfume on him, which he always claimed was all over all of his clothes. They were best friends, he always smelled like her, even when he was dating Ginny. She never minded, so why would I. He hugged me and after dinner, which I had to force myself to eat, I pulled the pensive off the shelf and placed my memories from this afternoon inside.

Slipping my hand in his rough callused one, we dived into the memory. I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I watched them again. I watched myself press my fingers to my lips to stifle the sobs as the door closed. When we landed out, Harry wore a guilty look and tried to quickly do some damage control. Maybe I never really had a chance, I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand. As he gave his explanation, those emerald eyes that enchanted me so many times before just didn't have the same sparkle.

And here he was on his knees, begging for forgiveness, begging for me. He said he wouldn't see her anymore, that this was fluke and he was sorry. That he loved me still. His words still rang in my ears as I shoved him out of the flat, tears sliding down my face.

" _Do you love me?" His eyes pleaded me to forgive him,_

" _Yeah." It was so easy to love him, and even now in the depths of my hurt I still loved him._

" _Can you give me another chance?" His eyes widened, and tears slipped down his own face as he waited for my answer._

 _I shut the door on those pleading emerald eyes, my answer echoing in the night, "No."_

The next morning, nursing my grief and unable to face Harry, I requested a transfer. That's how I landed in Draco Malfoy's office. I gave him a soft smile as I set papers on his desk.

"Thank you." I lowered my eyes, still hurting.

He nodded, "You're welcome."

And in the aftermath of my grief, as I licked my wounds and tried to find normal once again, Draco was there to pick up the pieces and put me back together. This time, I was the princess, and this was my fairy tale. Draco was my white knight, leading me up the stairs and past my broken heart, showing me a future filled with love and laughter and most importantly, trust.


End file.
